


Crime and Punishment

by CamTheYaoiFan



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, Humiliation, Implied Mpreg, Intersex Omegas, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Minor My Unit | Byleth/Seteth, Non-Consensual Breeding, Public Use, Squirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:02:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27791215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamTheYaoiFan/pseuds/CamTheYaoiFan
Summary: Each omega has a distinct smell that noticably changes when they're aroused. In public settings, the scent of an aroused omega is viewed as a distraction, especially to their alpha peers.Adult omegas are expected to have control of their hormones and their urges. Failure to do so is seen as inexcusably rude and worthy of punishment.It's perfectly acceptable for an authority figure to tell the omega's mate, or an alpha at random if the omega is unmated, to "take care" of the aroused omega. It's also acceptable, and even encouraged, for the alpha to breed the omega in a public setting.
Relationships: Lorenz Hellman Gloucester/Claude von Riegan, Raphael Kirsten/Ignatz Victor
Comments: 6
Kudos: 66
Collections: Horny Void





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Content Warning:** This fic contains:  
> \- Dubiously consensual sex  
> \- Non-consensual breeding/impregnation risk  
> \- A situation that creates a power imbalance between characters based on their secondary gender within the Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse
> 
> Please mind the warnings and tags, and refrain from reading if you find the content triggering/upsetting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ignatz lets his mind wander and his restraint waver during a war council meeting, and it does not go unnoticed.  
> The Professor probably thinks she's doing him a favor by pairing him with someone he's already close friends with, but it actually complicates the situation for Ignatz.

Raphael must have put extra effort into his training today. That was surely the explanation, Ignatz thought, for the way the cleavage of his defined pectoral muscles popped over the neckline in a way that was even _more_ tantalizing than usual. 

He heard the sound of a throat being cleared, and he realized, with horror, that he had been staring at his best friend from across the war council table.

"Are we going to address the obvious elephant in the room?" Lorenz spoke up loudly. Ignatz shot him a pleading look, but the nobleman refused to meet his gaze. It seemed that the kindness and grace that Lorenz had shown him during private tea times did not extend to public missteps during meetings. 

"It's not that bad, Lorenz. We can open a window." Claude countered. 

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize that just because the Cathedral has crumbled, all decorum has crumbled with it? We may be at war, but that certainly doesn't mean we can behave barbarically." Lorenz retorted spitefully. "What are your thoughts on the matter, Professor?" 

Byleth pursed her lips in thought. Ignatz remembered their academy days, when their professor had often flaunted the heady scent of an aroused omega in a way that was scandalous for a grown woman. She had been verbally berated, flogged, and then mated by Seteth in the Cathedral for The Goddess and all Her believers to see, as punishment for her unbecoming behavior. He hoped that, after enduring such humiliation herself, she would be sympathetic to his mistake.

However, it seemed that her own humiliating experiences had hardened her. "Lorenz is right. Rules are rules. There's no place at the table for a grown omega who can't control his urges." She refused to meet his gaze, either. "Raphael, the two of you are close, right? Please take care of him."

Ignatz watched in horror as the subject of his impure desires got up from his seat. He walked around the table and clapped a hand on Ignatz' shoulder. Ignatz stood up and allowed himself to be shamefully ushered away. 

"Sorry. Do you wanna go to your room?" Raphael murmured so only he could hear.

"Here is fine." He hissed under his breath. He eyed a spare table pushed against the corner and cocked his head toward it. He led Raphael over, and made haste in removing his sword belt and his sash. He kicked his pants and smallclothes off, letting the discarded clothing hang around one ankle. As he hoisted himself up on the table and spread his legs, he intentionally avoided Raphael's gaze. He knew the other man was staring at him.

"We should be quick. It's more considerate to the others that way." Ignatz explained, his cheeks burning with shame. Raphael grunted affirmatively. Ignatz heard him step forward, felt his body heat increase from the other's proximity, and smelled the assertive scent of an alpha that made him instinctively want to relax and submit to him. Raphael's hand crept between his legs, bypassing his cock and going straight for his slit. Getting straight to the point, just as Ignatz had suggested. Having someone else touch such a private area was foreign to him, but he didn't feel the need to shy away.

"You're already wet. What were you thinking about?" Raphael teased as he ran a fingertip across Ignatz' slick opening. Ignatz shushed him, not wanting to disrupt the war council more than he already had. He was glad that Raphael's broad body shielded him from view. He couldn't help but make a face that was almost certainly undignified as Raphael began pumping a thick, calloused finger into him. 

It was hard to not get lost in Raphael's scent, Raphael's physique, or Raphael's soulful golden eyes that gazed at him like he was something special. He wasn't supposed to be enjoying himself. This was meant to be a punishment. He had to clamp his lower lip between his teeth to keep himself quiet as another finger joined the first. 

"That's enough. I'm ready." Ignatz insisted. He wanted to get this over with before his resolve was broken by Raphael curling his fingers against that sensitive spot deep inside of him. 

Raphael nodded and removed his fingers. Ignatz tried not to watch as he shifted his clothes aside and pulled out his cock. It was impressively big, just like the rest of the man. Ignatz urged himself not to stare, reminding himself again that this wasn't about pleasure. It was about quelling his body's instinctual needs. It was about being reminded of his place by an alpha. 

He hooked his legs around Raphael's waist and urged him forward, biting his lip hard enough to draw blood as the girthy cock stretched him beyond his limits.

"You smell really good." Raphael rasped into his ear as he rolled his hips forward. "I could smell you at the council table, when you were just a little turned on. It was turning me on. Now I can _really_ smell it on you, and it makes me wanna eat you up." 

The pace quickened, and despite the clamp he held on his lip, he couldn't stop whines from slipping out. He was enjoying himself, despite his best efforts not to, and tears of humiliation and shame blurred his vision at that realization. His resolve was weak against the wall of muscle, musk, and masculinity pounding into him. The scent of Raphael was one that he'd known since childhood. It had aged like fine wine and evolved from something comforting and near-familial, to a mature alpha scent that was absolutely intoxicating. "You smell good, too." He admitted, allowing himself to part his lips and drink in the heady scent of musk, peppercorn, and woodsmoke.

"You know, I'm glad it's me. I couldn't handle watching another alpha do this to you." Raphael's confession was Ignatz' undoing. The pressure inside of him grew to a breaking point, and he throbbed around Raphael's length, messily squirting on his partner and on the table. 

"You came?" Raphael whispered low in his ear, sounding elated. "It's okay. I won't tell 'em." The knowledge that Raphael wasn't angry at him for enjoying his punishment, or worse, for enjoying being mated by his _best friend_ , was enough to send him over the edge again. 

Groans flowed freely past his lips, joining the sounds of skin slapping against skin and the table beneath him creaking. The objective of this had been to eliminate a distraction, not create a larger one. He wouldn't be surprised if this earned him a spot in the Cathedral, being punished in front of the Goddess Herself for having such poor restraint. As he had continuous orgasms around his friend's cock, he found it hard to care about the consequences. 

"I'm getting getting close, too." Raphael warned. Ignatz nodded and wrapped his arms around Raphael's broad shoulders, drawing him closer until they were nearly embracing. He felt as his thrusts grew shorter and his cock grew thicker, and he relaxed around every inch of him until they were locked together. He was perfectly content to guide the man through his own pleasure, when-- 

"--Wait!" A chill ran down his spine as he had a horrifying realization at the last possible moment. "You _need_ to pull out!" 

Unfortunately, the realization came too late. "Knot's already in." Raphael grunted apologetically, seconds before inevitably spilling. Warmth flooded inside of him, and Ignatz trembled with the knowledge that there were thousands of potential ticking time bombs inside of him.

"I can't become a knight if I _get pregnant!_ " 

" _Damn._ " Raphael cursed, as if he were just having this realization, too. He quickly switched gears, as if trying to prevent Ignatz from falling into a panic. "Hey, at least you'll still be able to paint!" 

Ignatz forced out a shaky laugh and wiped away tears that were gathering in the corners of his eyes. "You're right. At least I could still paint." He agreed weakly. He tried not to let himself get swept away by the thoughts of what _could_ happen. He tried, instead, to anchor himself in the present, and focus on what _was_ happening right now. He gripped Raphael's arms to steady himself and focused on the familiar warmth of his kind eyes and his smile. 

"I'd take care of you, you know. If that did happen." Raphael reassured him, his voice genuine. "You're really important to me." 

At this point, Raphael's knot had deflated and he'd gone soft, and there was nothing forcing them together. Still, Ignatz kept his legs wrapped around his waist, and he clung greedily to his shirtsleeves. He wanted this moment to last a bit longer, with Raphael leaning close to him and telling him that he was _important_ , and _worth caring for._

"By the way, I meant what I said about not wanting other alphas to touch you. I guess we've known each other for so long, I've gotten a bit possessive of you." Raphael laughed, a sound which Ignatz echoed genuinely. The other man worried his lower lip, wearing a strangely serious expression as he was quiet for a moment. "Hey, weird question, but… have you ever thought about taking a mate?" 

Ignatz' heart leapt to his throat, and he forced himself to swallow it down. "We're at war, Raphael." 

"I know, I know. But… the war won't last forever."

Ignatz nodded, trying to make sense of the sea of emotions swirling within him. He wasn't sure if he wanted to laugh, cry, or leap into Raphael's arms. Either way, it wasn't an emotion he could freely express with peers in the same room, sitting not that far away from them. He spoke deliberately and quietly, "If my mate… really, truly forgave me for my past, and if I wouldn't get in the way of his dream to be a knight… nothing would make me happier." 

Raphael’s face erupted into a grin. “You really mean it?” He asked gleefully. His voice was too loud again, but Ignatz couldn’t bring himself to shush him. He mirrored Raphael’s smile and happily nodded. 

“Well then! Ignatz, after the war, will you be my m--”

Ignatz did shush him this time, hurriedly putting a finger over his lips. Although Raphael’s question had his heart pounding, this was _not_ the right place to ask this. 

“Not here.” He explained. “We’ll talk about it later, okay? In private.” 

Raphael sheepishly nodded, seeming to remember their current setting. 

Ignatz’ hand moved to stroke the side of Raphael’s face. Even though their allies were just at the adjacent table, in that moment it really did feel like he and Raphael were the only two people in the world. “We’ll talk later. I promise. And Raphael? If you’re asking what I _think_ you’re going to ask... I think you’ll really like the answer."

\-----

When the two of them took their respective seats back at the council table, the focus, surprisingly, was not on them. Ignatz was confused for a moment, but then the scent hit him like a brick wall; the overwhelming scent of a rose garden on a humid summer night. It was potent enough to completely overwhelm the smell of sex. Even though he was only an omega, the scent still made him wrinkle his nose. He followed the gazes of his classmates to stare at Lorenz, who had his head bowed with shame.

"Now that that issue is taken care of…" The professor looked at Ignatz, before turning her gaze to Lorenz. "I must say, I'm disappointed. I am trying to _teach_ , and I keep being interrupted." 

"I am _truly sorry_." Lorenz grated, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears. He clattered to his feet and bowed at the waist, seeking repentance. Ignatz leaned back in his seat, and he could see that the seat of the nobleman's pants was drenched with slick.

Ignatz couldn't believe it. The little daydream he'd had about Raphael's muscles was nothing compared to whatever filthy thoughts were responsible for the flood of arousal coating Lorenz' backside.

"You're wasting so much time. You should accept your punishment and stop interrupting." Lysithea complained. 

"This really is a distraction." Leonie agreed.

"House Gloucester is a pious House. I never expected such degeneracy from the heir." Seteth scolded. 

"I deeply apologize." Lorenz said again. "I will remove myself from here."

"What about the rules?" Ignatz reminded him softly. 

The room erupted in clamor; overwhelming agreement with interjecting points of rebuttal. A stern glare from the professor caused a tense silence to fall over the room. 

After a moment, Claude spoke up. "Don't worry, Teach. I'll take care of this one."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lorenz becomes aroused watching Ignatz get 'punished' by Raphael, and he scents the entire room. Rules are rules, just as Lorenz had previously pointed out. Lorenz' behavior deserves a punishment. Claude is happy to punish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: This fic contains:  
> \- Dubiously consensual sex  
> \- Non-consensual breeding/impregnation risk  
> \- A situation that creates a power imbalance between characters based on their secondary gender within the Alpha/Beta/Omegaverse
> 
> Additional content warnings for this chapter include:  
> \- Blood  
> \- Loss of virginity
> 
> Please mind the warnings and tags, and refrain from reading if you find the content triggering/upsetting

This was the first time in several months that an omega had needed to be bred during war council. There had been a close call a couple of weeks ago, when Marianne's breaths started coming out in pitchy little mewls, similar to the sound of a cat in heat. She'd excused herself and dashed out of the room before her scent had peaked to a dangerous level, not sticking around long enough to find out if she was getting punished.

Of all the people to scent the room and 'earn' themselves a public breeding, Ignatz was certainly not the first person he'd expected to do so. Claude wondered what had set the little guy off. Perhaps his heat was coming up? Or, if he took suppressants, maybe he missed a dose, and that caused his hormones to spike? If it was something like that, punishment hardly seemed fair. Then again, Claude had never found Fodlan's custom of 'punishing' omegas to be fair. 

Or maybe it had nothing to do with suppressants or heat, and he'd simply gotten turned on under normal circumstances. Even the quiet ones got horny just like everyone else, Claude supposed.

Why was he ruminating on the subject, anyway? Well, Claude figured it was part of his duty as a House Leader to look out for his allies.

It was probably that sense of duty that made him keep glancing to the corner of the room, to where Raphael's hulking frame towered over Ignatz. Watching the mighty thrusts that drew groans from the smaller man's lips, and wet, slapping sounds from… well, from his other set of lips.

Claude wasn't the only one watching those two. Lorenz, who had been all sour grapes about Ignatz' scent earlier, kept whipping his head around and conspicuously staring at them. 

How funny. Lorenz had complained about the scent being distracting, but it seemed that the proposed solution had created an even bigger distraction. 

Claude cleared his throat, and Lorenz snapped his head forward. _'Pay attention.'_ Claude mouthed at him. He cocked his head in the direction of their professor, who was lecturing with her back turned to them. Lorenz glared at him indignantly, his cheeks reddening. 

Ignatz' scent had mostly faded from the table since he'd removed himself. In its absence, there was a new scent arising: a perfume-like, floral one. It didn't smell like any of the omegas in the class that he'd scented before. Professor Byleth smelled like a ripe Zanado Treasure Fruit, though her scent hadn't come forth until after her hair and eye color changed. Ignatz, as he'd learned today, smelled like brown sugar, maple, and cherry wood. It almost reminded him of cured meat, minus the savory and salty aspects of the scent. He was sure Raphael appreciated that. Marianne, from the whiff of her he'd managed to get a while back, had smelled like fresh hay and sweet prairie grass. Lysithea smelled cloyingly sweet, like vanilla and whipped cream. And Hilda, though she spritzed a floral perfume on herself that smelled a _little bit_ like the scent he was smelling now, was actually a beta. 

The scent wasn't from Hilda's perfume, that was for sure. It was fresh, and it was seeping into the room. There was a warmth behind the scent that no perfume could mimic, it was definitely coming naturally from someone. It was the scent of an omega, and an aroused one, at that. 

Claude stared inquisitively at the only known omega in the class who he’d never scented before: Lorenz. In the time Claude had known him, Lorenz had never let even the slightest scent of arousal slip past. But this scent was undoubtedly coming from Lorenz.

There was a first time for everything, Claude supposed.

It seemed that Claude wasn’t the only one to take notice. As the scent swelled in strength and seeped into the room, it became impossible to ignore. Claude looked around the table, watching as people’s noses twitched and their gaze shifted toward the source of the scent. Eventually, their professor followed suit, turning around with an exasperated sigh.

“Lorenz. I can smell you. I’m giving you one chance to pull yourself together, and that’s only because the class doesn’t need two ongoing distractions. Get yourself under control by the time Raphael’s done with Ignatz, or you _will_ be punished.” She warned him.

“You’re too kind.” Lorenz choked, his cheeks darkening further with shame. He closed his eyes and took in steady, deep breaths. It seemed like he was trying hard to calm himself. 

From the very corner of the room that Lorenz was trying to ignore came a _very_ distracting outburst: “Wait! You _need_ to pull out!”

Lorenz whined and shifted in his seat. He seemed to be having no luck getting his scent under control. The scent of roses bloomed into an intoxicating perfume, gaining sultry undertones of musk and rainwater.

Then, there was another very vocal distraction: “I can’t become a knight if I _get pregnant!”_

Claude bit back a groan of his own. Okay, that was… that was pretty fucking hot. Objectively speaking, of course. He cared about Ignatz too much as a person not to worry. He was sure the timing wouldn’t be ideal for Ignatz, and he didn’t know if Ignatz even wanted kids at all. Plus, from a tactical standpoint, one of his generals getting pregnant was a nightmare scenario. 

But from the purely instinctual standpoint of an alpha, the thought of an omega getting _bred_ and _impregnated_ just as omegas were biologically _meant to do_ … well, that thought was certainly doing something for him. 

It seemed that the thought was doing something for Lorenz, as well. The omega moaned and shifted in his seat again. Claude wondered what it was about the situation that was getting Lorenz so worked up. Was he imagining himself in Ignatz’ place, getting bred by Raphael? That’d be funny; maybe all the complaining he did about Raphael’s manners was just to hide a secret crush that he had on the alpha. Or maybe Ignatz was the one that Lorenz had a thing for? Maybe he was so insistent on Ignatz getting ‘punished’ because he wanted to watch Ignatz get fucked. 

Or maybe Claude was completely overthinking things. Maybe Lorenz was sexually pent-up enough that _any_ sexual situation was enough to get him riled up. With as much as he went on and on about ‘upholding the noble standard,’ Claude wouldn’t be surprised if he was completely repressed.

Claude’s focus shifted to Raphael and Ignatz as they took their seats at the table again. Ignatz’ enticingly sweet scent had been cloaked with Raphael’s alpha musk, resulting in a neutralized scent that was inoffensive to everyone.

Lorenz, on the other hand, had completely failed to get his scent under control. Despite the fact that Ignatz and Raphael had just had sex in the corner of the room for everybody to see and hear, it seemed that Lorenz was the center of everybody’s attention. Claude followed everybody’s gaze back to Lorenz, who had his head hung heavily in shame as the potent scent of arousal continued to emanate from him. 

"Now that that issue is taken care of…" The professor looked at Ignatz, before turning her gaze to Lorenz. "I must say, I'm disappointed. I am trying to teach, and I keep being interrupted."

"I am _truly sorry_ ." Lorenz grated, sounding as if he were on the verge of tears. He clattered to his feet and bowed at the waist, seeking repentance. Claude could smell _slick_ when Lorenz stood up. Something base and feral surged inside of him, and Claude felt a dizzying heat rush to his head. A hand flew to his mouth, and he suppressed a growl behind it.

A _growl._ Claude had growled! He looked around in frantic embarrassment to see if anybody had noticed. Thankfully for him, but unfortunately for Lorenz, everybody’s focus was still fixed on the aroused omega. They were busy clamoring about whether he should be punished. 

Claude had always prided himself in having excellent self-control around omega pheromones. As a House Leader, he had an example to set. As an outsider who was already under the scrutiny of Alliance nobles, he couldn’t afford to do anything scandalous. 

And yet, Lorenz’ scent had made him _growl._

For the first time since being introduced to the custom, Claude could see some of the merit behind the practice of punishing omegas for scenting the room. In a group with less self-control, the situation could get downright dangerous for everyone involved. That kind of scent was enough to drive any alpha wild. It was certainly driving Claude wild. That sweet scent of Lorenz’ was successfully breaking down the walls of restraint that Claude had built around himself. 

No, it wasn’t right to blame Lorenz. Even though his scent was so strong and so _damn appealing,_ Claude was ultimately responsible for his own actions. 

Claude was just as deserving of punishment as Lorenz was. He was sure that he was filling the room with the scent of his own arousal by now. The biting scent of his desire to _dominate_ and _breed_ and _claim_ was surely mingling with Lorenz’ scent, creating a sinful perfume. 

Wouldn’t that be nice, if alphas were punished too? He and Lorenz could be punished together. They could roll around with each other, wrestling with their carnal desires. Knowing Lorenz, he’d probably make smart remarks at him until Claude fucked the banter right out of him, transforming any quips he had prepared for him into lewd moans. 

Claude noticed that the clamor had died down into a tense silence. He couldn’t really get away with being lost in his thoughts anymore. He looked to the professor, whose glare had silenced the room. Beneath the stony glare, Claude could see a hint of tense concern in her eyes. 

That was right. Lorenz’ behavior, intentional or not, was enough to warrant a punishment. It was up to the professor to delegate that task to one of the alphas. 

Claude suspected that she didn’t really like that responsibility. Unlike her duty of assigning positions on the battlefield, which she seemed to view purely from a tactical standpoint, she seemed to bring more emotion into the assignment of alphas to omegas. 

This could be seen in her recent decision to push Raphael and Ignatz together. _“The two of you are close, right?”_ Was what she had said. She had probably carefully assessed the situation, and decided that Ignatz would be the most comfortable with Raphael. 

Or her decision a couple of weeks ago to let Marianne run from the room. It would have been within her authority to send an alpha to chase her down and punish her, but she hadn’t. 

He wondered, then, who the professor was thinking of ‘assigning’ to Lorenz. Raphael was, obviously, out of commission for a little while. Seteth was another eligible alpha, but as a high-ranking member of the church, Claude wondered if breeding a former student was beneath him. 

Claude had also seen the way that his professor sometimes looked at Seteth. He wondered if that had anything to do with why she never ordered him to punish anybody else. 

So that left Leonie and himself as the two options. Claude imagined how Lorenz would complain if he were to be mounted and bred by a _common_ alpha. That would definitely be funny to see. Heck, maybe it would even be good for Lorenz! 

However, there was a possessive twinge within him that didn’t _want_ to see Lorenz bred by Leonie. In fact, the thought of Lorenz being bred by anybody but him made him want to growl again. 

It would be better for Lorenz this way anyway, Claude thought. Lorenz clearly saw him as an equal. That could be indicated by his sense of rivalry, and his insistence on sticking to Claude’s side like a thorn and micromanaging-- er, _advising_ him. 

Claude looked to Lorenz. Although everybody’s attention was already fixated on Lorenz, it was the addition of Claude’s gaze that caught his attention and made him look up. His expression was full of conflict; he shot Claude a glare that read partially as _“Don’t you dare,”_ and partially as _“Please take me.”_

Well, somebody had to do it. It might as well be Claude.

It would be better for Lorenz this way. That was what Claude told himself. That was why he was going to do this. Not out of lust, not out of selfish desire to have Lorenz to himself. It was to take the weight of the decision off of the professor’s shoulders. It was to give Lorenz a mate that would fit even his selective noble standards.

With his mind made up, Claude rose from his seat, cleared his throat, and said, "Don't worry, Teach. I'll take care of this one."

Lorenz’ expression shifted. He was still indignant and shameful, but he also looked a bit relieved. His scent spiked too, growing sweeter and even more enticing as Claude circled the table before settling behind Lorenz.

From his position behind him, Claude was shocked to see that Lorenz had soaked the back of his pants with his slick and left a puddle on his chair. _Damn,_ this was seriously surprising for someone who was so reserved. Prudish, even. It was as if Lorenz had been denying his sexual desires for so long that the dam finally broke, resulting in this absolute flood.

 _“Lorenz!_ You’ve been _very_ bad.” Claude tutted at him. He didn’t make any effort to hide the scandal from his voice. If anything, he made an effort to lay the scandal and drama on thick. He made audible noises of judgement as his hands roamed Lorenz’ wet pants. His exploration finally ended at the source of the wetness, and he pressed at Lorenz’ cunt through the soaked, translucent fabric. He expected to draw a noise from Lorenz, but the other man just tensed. 

“What were you thinking, letting yourself get this wet during war council? Ignatz may have scented the room, but at least he didn’t leave a puddle in his seat! What do you have to say for yourself?” Claude prodded with his words. He expected Lorenz to indignantly snap back, but he was strangely silent. 

He leaned closer and lowered his voice. “Do you want to go in the corner? To the other room? To your room?”

This question, of all things, was what made Lorenz snap at him. “Do you think it’s wise for our leader to miss this meeting? If our next battle goes awry, I refuse to be the reason behind it. I’ll accept my punishment here, thank you very much.” With a huff, he yanked the waistband of his pants down just enough to expose his ass and his cunt. He bent himself over the desk, refusing to look at Claude.

Claude was puzzled by Lorenz’ decision. He’d assumed that Lorenz’ attitude stemmed from the humiliation of doing this in public. But perhaps an attitude was just an attitude. This was Lorenz he was dealing with, after all. 

Despite the attitude, Lorenz was presenting himself so nicely to him, and his scent was growing sweeter just for Claude. Claude was excited to warm up Lorenz’ cold attitude. 

Claude draped himself over Lorenz. He buried his face into the crook of his neck and took in that decadent scent with a loud inhale. 

Lorenz bristled at the touch. “Don’t mark me.” He warned.

“Wasn’t planning on it.” Claude reassured him. He drew away anyway, trailing his nose down the back of Lorenz’ neck and down his spine instead. He followed the trail of scent all the way down to Lorenz’ pussy, which was pink and dripping with slick. It looked and smelled delectable, and Claude’s tongue darted out to taste it. 

Lorenz jolted. “Please do not toy with me.” He insisted. His tone was dry, and completely devoid of anything that could be conceived as begging.

“Just trying to warm you up.” Claude explained.

“I assure you, I’m ready. Just get on with it.” 

Claude respected Lorenz’ wishes, and pulled his face away. He rose to his feet, and focused his attention on fingering open Lorenz’ cunt. 

_“Claude.”_ Lorenz warned. 

This puzzled Claude again. Lorenz didn’t want much foreplay, but surely he needed a little preparation to take his cock? But as he drew his fingers away, Lorenz defiantly thrust his hips back. The movement was an invitation, and Claude wasn’t about to turn it down. 

Claude yanked Lorenz’ pants down further, pulled himself out of his own pants, and lined up the head of his cock with Lorenz’ slick entrance. Following Lorenz’ direction to _“get on with it,”_ Claude didn’t hesitate to ease himself into the omega. 

Lorenz groaned in what sounded like discomfort. When Claude pulled back, he saw that his cock was lightly coated with blood. _Blood!_ Was this Lorenz’ first time? Did Claude seriously just deflower the poor man? When Claude recoiled in guilty horror, Lorenz whipped his head around and glared at him.

“Don’t stop.” Again, this wasn’t begging, but a demand. 

So Claude gently pushed himself back in, and started setting a pace with his thrusts. Lorenz turned back around and braced himself against the table. The other man lay there with all the enthusiasm of a dead fish as Claude thrust into him. 

Claude had hoped that Lorenz would provide more entertainment, but he supposed his fantasy of wrestling for dominance and exchanging banter between sloppy kisses was unrealistic in their current setting. At least the man beneath him had a nice scent and a tight hole, so it wasn't completely unstimulating. 

"We'll be routing bandits in the mountains at the end of the week." Professor Byleth continued the meeting, completely unfazed by the two men fucking against the table only a few feet away from her. "The terrain is split into two sections. To the east, there's a cliff formation. I think it's best that Seteth, Claude, and I take that section." 

"What if the enemy anticipates fliers scaling the cliffs, and they ambush us with archers?" Seteth inquired. Claude bit back a laugh when he saw the man with one hand drawn to his chin in thought, and the other hand covering Flayn's eyes. 

"I can scout ahead, and give the order to dismount if I see any." Claude offered, not breaking stride. 

She seemed to find this agreeable, and she continued. "There may be too many enemies in the cliffs for the three of us and our respective battalions. Lysithea, plan on using a warp spell to send Hilda in our direction." 

"Aw, can't I support you guys from _outside_ of enemy range? Like Marianne and Flayn?" 

"Hilda, you're a general now. That isn't funny anymore." Claude snapped his hips forward in aggravation. It drew a muffled cry from Lorenz, the best reaction he'd gotten from the man since he'd started. _Interesting._

"You're correct, Marianne and Flayn should stay out of enemy range as much as possible. Marianne, please focus your efforts on healing from afar. Flayn, please use your dance to invigorate her, and heal any soldiers that come into your vicinity." The professor continued, ignoring Hilda's remark. 

"Moving on. To the west of the cliffs is flat terrain, with clumps of forested areas in the northwest. Ignatz and Leonie, use the cover of the forest to your advantage, and snipe enemies as they advance. Raphael and Alois, be _very_ vigilant of enemies hiding in the forest. You may find yourselves unable to land a blow on them. If that happens, try to lure them into the bow range of your comrades. And, Lorenz…" Her attention fell on the man lying face-down on the table.

Claude tangled his hand in Lorenz' hair and yanked, forcing his face up. "Teach is talking to you. Pay attention." 

"Y-yes, _ah!_ Prof...essor…" Lorenz babbled. Claude alternated between slow, lazy thrusts and quick jabs of his hips, drawing choked noises out of Lorenz' throat and making him stutter. He was glad that he’d finally broken down Lorenz’ defenses, and he was finally reacting. Perhaps he was even enjoying himself. 

"The forests will be difficult to navigate on horseback. Try to go around. If you do find yourself caught in one, dismount and continue on foot." She instructed. "Moreover, you have a unique balance of physical and magical strength…"

"I guess you could say he's a real _dark horse_." Alois interjected, nudging his elbow against Seteth, who wore a look of aggravation.

Claude thrust in at a different angle, meeting his mark and hitting the sensitive spot inside of Lorenz. He moaned; a loud, drawn-out sound that echoed off the walls and drew scandalized looks from their classmates. Claude snickered, pleased with the reaction he'd earned. "Come on Lorenz, don't groan like that. The joke wasn't _that_ bad." He teased. 

Professor Byleth gave him an exasperated glare, to which Claude gave her a sheepish look. Maybe he was having too much fun with this. He had to remind himself of the true purpose of this, which wasn’t to tease Lorenz. It was to mate him, simply, quickly, and _quietly._ To eliminate the distraction without creating a larger one. 

Still, he couldn’t resist getting one more quip in. Leaning in so only Lorenz could hear, he whispered in his ear, “Are you forgetting where we are? You need to be _quiet._ ” 

Claude drew back and released his grip on Lorenz’ hair. Lorenz huffed at him and glared daggers at him over his shoulder. He clearly had something to say to him, but he knew he couldn’t. 

Claude had never seen Lorenz look so beautiful. 

He couldn’t let himself get drawn in by it, though. He knew he’d get carried away again. He closed his eyes, trying to forget about _who_ he was with, and instead focusing on the sensation alone. It was no different than masturbation. He was simply going through repeated motions, chasing the reward of release. The tight, slick hole around him and the intoxicating scent in the air that filled his lungs were just added stimulation. 

As he continued to thrust, he could feel his knot beginning to fill. It was getting in the way, catching on Lorenz slit and preventing Claude from bottoming out.

If Claude really wanted to, he could still bury himself all the way into Lorenz. He’d just have to thrust a little more forcefully, and Lorenz’ hole would accommodate him. Claude _really_ wanted to do that. The problem was, if Claude knotted him, his climax would come immediately after, and Claude would be _stuck inside_ as he came. His knot would plug Lorenz up as Claude spilled his seed deep inside of him. Rather than leaking out, it’d be free to swim straight to his womb, and… well, that could create a problem. 

Lorenz had plans for the Alliance. Claude had plans that spanned beyond the borders of Fodlan. A baby would complicate both of their plans. 

An animalistic part of Claude’s brain wanted so badly to just give into his desires and knot him anyway. Maybe rip his clothing and armor aside and bite that sweet-smelling neck of his, just to complicate things further.

Thankfully, Claude had just enough self-restraint left to _not_ do that. 

He pulled out of Lorenz, taking himself into his hands instead. He clamped one hand around his knot to squeeze it, and used his other hand to jerk the rest of his cock off. He was already so far gone that it didn’t take much. After a few strokes, Claude bit his lip to stifle a groan and came on Lorenz’ backside. 

Claude allowed himself a moment to revel in the mind-numbing pleasure of his orgasm and the subsequent afterglow. Just a moment of bliss before he had to face reality. 

Eventually, he knew he couldn’t avoid it anymore, and he opened his eyes. Lorenz glared at him with a look that Claude had never seen before; a complex expression of disappointment, betrayal, and unsatisfied lust. Claude had to look away. 

He refused to meet Lorenz’ gaze again as he cleaned up the mess he’d made. He tucked himself back into his pants, then pulled a handkerchief out of his pocket and used it to clean up the slick that coated Lorenz’ inner thighs, then the thick lines of cum he’d painted Lorenz’ ass with. He set the soiled rag on the table next to Lorenz’ face. He didn’t know what else to do with it, and he figured that Lorenz could use it to clean himself up, if Claude’s haphazard wiping hadn’t done the job. 

He walked with a quick stride back to his seat at the table. When he sat back down, it was hard to ignore the look of pure venom that Lorenz shot him from across the table. It was harder still to ignore the heady floral scent. It had lost some of its potency, but it hadn’t been completely quelled. 

Claude chose to ignore Lorenz, and instead turned his attention to the professor. He cleared his throat and spoke up. “Hey, Teach. Would you mind going over the last couple of points again? I was a little distracted.”

\-----

Claude had planned on quietly slipping away once the meeting was over, but Lorenz trailed him out of the room and cornered him in the hallway. 

“Care to tell me what the meaning of that was?” Lorenz seethed. 

“I’m really sorry about that.” Claude apologized. He really was, far more than words could convey. He’d taken Lorenz’ virginity. While Claude himself didn’t hold the concept of virginity in a high regard, he understood that to someone like Lorenz that sort of thing might be important. He was probably saving that for someone. Maybe even saving it until marriage. 

Not to mention that Claude had had his fun with Lorenz, while it seemed like Lorenz had barely enjoyed himself. Punishment or not, Claude had hoped that it would still be a mutual exchange of pleasure. It was Lorenz’ first time, and it hadn’t even been worth Lorenz’ while. Claude didn’t think the other man had had a single orgasm.

“If I’d known you were a virgin, I wouldn’t have bred you. I would have tried to convince Teach to let the punishment slide.” Claude continued.

Lorenz scoffed at him. “Please. I am just as deserving of punishment as anyone else. It’s true, I was saving myself for an ideal mate. However, it was my own carelessness that got me into that situation. You did nothing wrong, at least in that regard.” 

Claude furrowed his brow. If Lorenz wasn’t upset about Claude deflowering him, in front of the entire war council, no less, then what was he upset about?

“Why didn’t you finish the task? _That_ was what I was referring to.” Lorenz continued.

Was that what this was about? Lorenz was upset with him because he didn’t… knot him? Because he didn’t come inside? “I didn’t think you’d want the pregnancy risk.” Claude explained.

“I most certainly do not! However, punishment is punishment. And you, Claude, did not properly punish me.” Lorenz retorted.

Claude chuckled sheepishly and scratched his head. He really… had no idea what Lorenz wanted from him. Was he really that caught up in _rules?_ Or was this Lorenz’ roundabout way of asking for Claude to fuck him again?

Claude decided to test that second theory. “Alright, tell you what. If I ever punish you again, I’ll knot you properly.”

Lorenz’ cheeks darkened with the prettiest blush, similar in color to the roses he loved so much. _“Well I--_ I _hardly_ think that will ever happen!” He sputtered.

Judging by Lorenz’ reaction, it seemed that Claude’s taunt had hit home. “I dunno, it might happen sooner than you think.” He said with a smirk.

“And why is that?”

“Well,” Claude leaned in close, murmuring just for Lorenz to hear. “Because your scent is starting to fill this entire hallway.”

Lorenz gawked at him. Claude wasn’t wrong though; the scent of roses begging to be pollinated was filling his nose with their decadent scent. Lorenz was getting turned on again. 

“So, should I rail you over the table again? Or should we go to my room?”

Upon realizing that Claude was serious, Lorenz snapped out of his stupor and breathlessly replied, “Your room sounds… agreeable.”  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! If you like my fics, feel free to come chat with me on Twitter @CamTheYaoiFan


End file.
